


Prince Meets King

by heart_attacked



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Chicken, House Party, M/M, MarkBum if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_attacked/pseuds/heart_attacked
Summary: “Prince of gay chicken, huh?” he asks as he hands the cup over to Jinyoung who knocks the liquid back in one go before he turns his attention to Jaebum: “Did you tell him?”“Prince, meet the king!”





	Prince Meets King

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and i've created it.  
> obligatory english is not my native language so please forgive me any and all grammatical sins.

Park Jinyoung is the prince of gay chicken, has always been, will always be.

“It’s because you go to acting school,” Mark always complains and then it’s game over, for him, at least.

_No, it’s because I’m actually gay,_ Jinyoung wants to say, but he stays silent because his friends don’t know and he doesn’t want them to.

Instead, he simply stretches his lips into a smile until the muscles around his eyes get the hint and crinkle the pale skin above them. He winks at Mark and puts his almost empty cup to his lips, hoping that a few drops of liquor would wash down the heavy sigh that was building up inside his chest.

“Damn, this is no fun,” Jaebum laughs as his eyes scan Mark’s dimly lit living room, “We have to find you a worthy opponent.” His gaze stops by a figure leaning out the window a few feet away, obscured by smoke and curtains, and his hooded eyes transform into narrow slits, as the corners of his lips quirk up into a diabolical smirk. Mark follows his gaze with his own and at the sight of the man in front of him he drags his palms across his tired face as he barks out a threat that almost gets swallowed by the thumping speakers.

Almost.

“Jackson Wang, I swear to god if you set my mother’s curtains on fire I _will_ murder you.”

_Jackson Wang_ , Jinyoung thinks, and he knows he’s heard the name before, but he struggles to put a face to it.

“Well, hyung, if you don’t want your shit to get ruined by drunk people you shouldn’t throw parties,” Jackson laughs as he turns towards the small group huddled together on the couch, holding a burnt out sparkler in his hand.

“A sparkler? And here I was thinking you finally caved and started smoking,” Jaebum says, raising his eyebrows at the small firework in Jackson’s hand.

“Never,” Jackson screeches throwing the sparkler onto the nearest table, which earns him a sour look from Mark. “I can’t ruin my body like that, I have competitions to win.”

_Ah yeah, that Jackson Wang,_ Jinyoung finally remembers the first (and last) time he had seen Jackson Wang and barely suppresses the urge to cringe violently. It was a warm spring day in his sophomore year of high school, back then when Mark was still a part of the gymnastics team and Jaebum wasn’t an asshole. To his relief, Jinyoung finds himself not being able to recall every detail of that one fateful day eight years ago, but he clearly remembers being the reason for Jackson’s disqualification from his school’s gymnastics tournament.

_It’s his own fault,_ Jinyoung thinks as watches Jackson approach the couch.

“Aren’t you the one who broke my ankle?”

“You shouldn’t have been running in the hallway.”

“Isn’t it nice to see old friends,” Jaebum quips visibly tipsy now, and it only took him eight beers to get there.

Jackson can’t help but laugh at that and the tension melts from Jinyoung’s shoulders as he takes in the hard lines of Jackson’s six-pack underneath his tank top and he wonders why the room suddenly feels unbearably hot. He goes to take a sip from his cup and realizes with a huff that it’s empty. The kitchen is all the way across the room and a small whine escapes Jinyoung as he tries to free himself from underneath Mark’s legs. His struggle gets interrupted by a flash of gold appearing in his field of vision, and his eyes focus on the bracelet in front of them. Jackson is holding out his cup to him and the smell of vodka hits Jinyoung hard.

“Prince of gay chicken, huh?” he asks as he hands the cup over to Jinyoung who knocks the liquid back in one go before he turns his attention to Jaebum: “Did you tell him?”

“Prince, meet the king,” Jaebum snorts and pulls Mark over onto his lap so Jinyoung is freed from his legs. The later doesn’t even protest, too drunk to care about anything at this point.

Before Jinyoung can even get out a ‘what’, Jackson is already straddling his lap a tad bit too enthusiastically and there’s something dangerous burning in the depths of his dark irises. Jinyoung can’t help but feel like he’s being slowly undressed by Jackson’s hungry gaze.

_Is this how straight guys act nowadays?_ he thinks, as his heart rate picks up in pace and he wonders why he’s getting so worked up about a little game of gay chicken.

_There’s no way I’ll lose._

“Don’t be sad if you lose,” the Chinese man taunts as he squeezes Jinyoung’s legs between his thighs, “There’s a reason they call me King, after all.”

If it had been anyone else saying that, Jinyoung would’ve probably cringed to hell and back. But because it’s Jackson and because he’s grinding his hips against Jinyoung’s in the way that he does, and because the shot of vodka did nothing to quench his thirst, Jinyoung stays silent save for one deep moan that barely escapes his lips.

And he hopes to every deity there is that Jackson doesn’t hear it.

“Get him with your manly thighs,” Jinyoung hears Jaebum say, but it sounds far away and distorted thanks to the blood thumping in his ears.

“He is good at gay chicken,” Mark deadpans and Jaebum breaks out into giggles, burying his head in the nook of Mark’s neck.

“Don’t ruin the atmosphere,” Jackson complains as he waves a hand at the two to shut up. Jinyoung silently agrees in his head, too scared to say it out loud. He patiently waits until Jackson’s undivided attention is focused on him again and he places his hands on his thighs, sliding them up, up, up until they reach Jackson’s ass. With the most innocent look he can muster (which is hard because the thoughts whirling around in his head are everything but) Jinyoung looks up at Jackson, his fingers drawing lazy circles on the tight muscles of his behind. “I reckon you can teach me a thing or two,” he mewls biting down on his lower lip and sees Jackson swallow hard as his palms come to hold onto the sides of his head. “I see what you’re trying to do,” Jackson says, his voice low as he frees Jinyoung’s lower lip with his thumb, “Too bad, innocent is not my type.” Without missing a beat Jinyoung takes said thumb into his mouth and gently sucks on it, his eyes never leaving Jackson’s and for a moment he swears he can feel Jackson’s hard-on pressing against his.

_There’s no way, get it together Park Jinyoung!_

“That’s more my style,” Jackson whispers, his lips hovering above Jinyoung’s and it is sheer willpower only that keeps the later from pressing himself against the man on his lap.

“If you pull back, you lose,” the Chinese man says and his hot breath feels like fire against Jinyoung’s lips.

_Don’t kiss him. Do not. Kiss. H –_

“Isn’t this a bit too much?”

Jinyoung barely registers Mark’s voice somewhere to his right as the entirety of his attention is focused on the feeling of Jackson’s lips against his. He pulls him closer bringing their hips together, and the contact sends shivers up and down his spine. He isn’t really sure who gave in first (the gravitational pull was too strong for either of them) but he doesn’t care.

_It’s all or nothing now,_ he thinks as he grinds against Jackson. Maybe Jackson is just a straight guy who drank too much, and maybe he’ll regret all of this tomorrow but maybe –

“I’m bi,” Jackson breathes as he pulls back and Jinyoung’s eyes widen in surprise. “I hope you don’t mind –”

“I’m gay,” Jinyoung interrupts him promptly which earns him a lighthearted chuckle form Jackson. “I’m glad,” he smiles as he softly traces the outline of Jinyoung’s lips with his thumb.

“Well, I’m not,” Mark whines from his position on Jaebum’s lap as he hands his seat a fifty dollar bill. “Acting school my ass, you’ve been cheating this whole time!”

“And I’m rich,” Jaebum slurs, breathing in the smell of his newly acquired bill. “I knew you were gay my man, no straight guy is that good at gay chicken my good bitch” he laughs before passing out.

“And therefore,” Mark says through gritted teeth as he tries to get up, “your title as the prince of gay chicken is being revoked.”

Jinyoung can’t help but laugh and Jackson does, too. A warm feeling blooms inside his chest as his amused gaze meets Jackson’s playful eyes, and while he doesn’t know what will happen next, he isn’t afraid to find out.

“I think I can live with that.”


End file.
